


Искушение

by mahune, risowator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester UST, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Underage Sex, er - Freeform, ООС, флафф, юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahune/pseuds/mahune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator





	Искушение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Telescope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040449) by [doctor__idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot). 



**Бонусная выкладка**  
**Название:** Искушение  
**Артер:** risowator  
**Переводчик:** mahune  
**Автор:** doctor__idiot  
**Разрешение на перевод:** получено  
**Бета:** Longways  
**Пейринг:** Сэм/deaged!Дин, Дин/Сэм  
**Жанр:** флафф, ООС, ER, underage, юст и немножко хёрт/комфорт  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17  
**Размер:** мини, 7029 слов в оригинале  
**Саммари:** Увидев в дверях мотеля Дина, которому «посчастливилось» попасть под заклятие и снова вернуться в свое подростковое тело, у Сэма буквально за секунду созрел коварный план. Побороть искушение очень тяжело, даже когда знаешь, что делаешь это во благо какой-то непостижимой цели. Побороть искушение невозможно, когда все твои потаенные мечты вдруг стали реальностью. Бороться с искушением глупо, когда ты не хочешь с ним бороться.  
**Примечание:** кода к серии 10.12. «Заметка про мальчика»  
**Предупреждение:** ненормативная лексика

Сэму хотелось выть только от одного вида своего брата в мешковатой толстовке с закатанными до острых локтей рукавами.

Дин выглядел немного растерянным и пытался хорохориться перед Сэмом — он всегда был старшим братом. Даже сейчас, будучи таким… мелким, он все еще оставался старшим братом. Сэм проницательно подметил, как Дин старался не показывать вида, что произошедшее его напугало.

Если честно, Дин был… в диком ужасе.

Конечно, метка на его руке исчезла, это плюс, но от этого Сэму не стало легче. Он провел руками по волосам, все еще не спуская глаз с Дина, переминавшегося с ноги на ногу и поглядывавшего на Импалу.

Сэм знал, что Дин вот-вот поймет, что должен пройти еще как минимум год, пока тот сможет снова сесть за руль своей детки. Сэм быстро прочистил горло, чтобы хоть как-то рассеять нарастающую панику.

— Пора убираться отсюда, — его голос слишком тихо прозвучал, но привлек внимание Дина.

Он пнул ногой камень, пожал плечами — в общем, выразил свое подростковое упрямство подростковым способом.

— Конечно.

Пока они ехали, Сэм не мог нормально дышать. Было как-то неправильно сидеть за рулем, когда Дин сидел рядом с ним. Было странно видеть его справа от себя, вместо того чтобы поглядывать налево. Все как-то ирреально.

— Ты голоден? — спросил Сэм и краем глаза заметил, как Дин помотал головой.

Дин молчал всю дорогу, уставившись в окно, и ни разу не взглянул на Сэма.

Когда они открывали дверь бункера, Дин наконец заговорил.

— Не так уж это-о и пло-охо, да? — он, как всегда, растягивал гласные, коверкая слова, но его голос был слишком высок — с ноткой паники и первыми признаками ломки.

— Почему? — этот вопрос Сэм не смог удержать в себе.

Дин повернулся к нему, широко распахнутые зеленые глаза и молодое, такое молодое гладкое лицо пылало злостью и разочарованием.

— Не нужно больше беспокоиться о метке, так ведь?

Сэм покачал головой, и в этом жесте было меньше согласия и больше «мне плевать на дурацкую метку». Он зажмурил глаза и провел дрожащей рукой по своему рту.

— Мне нужно выпить, — этого Дин не говорил уже очень давно и тут же бросил на своего брата многозначительный взгляд.

— И что я должен на это сказать? — вернул ему Сэм. Но вопрос конечно же был риторическим.

Сэм чертовски был уверен, что не собирался говорить своему тридцатишестилетнему брату, что ему нельзя пить, в четырнадцатилетнем он теле или нет.

— Это все так странно, — пробормотал Сэм себе под нос — он не хотел, чтобы Дин услышал, но его брат уже сложил свои тощие ручонки у себя на груди. — Повторяю: и что я должен на это сказать? — все еще риторический вопрос.

Дин держался на удивление хорошо, хотя Сэм был уверен, что ситуация складывалась более или менее в его пользу. Дин не мог быть в порядке под воздействием проклятия, и ему будет чертовски тяжело снова пережить свое взросление.

Сэм покачал головой, не в силах с этим сейчас бороться, и начал спускаться по ступенькам, оставляя Дина, на котором были его кроссовки и бейсболка, наверху лестницы.

После минутного колебания Сэм постучался в дверь комнаты Дина. Была уже почти полночь, но вероятность того, что Дин спал, практически равнялась нулю.

— Да? — послышался новый-старый голос Дина, хотя он и знал, что кроме Сэма и него в бункере никого не было. И разве это не дилемма? Сэм наверняка мог бы поговорить с кем-нибудь еще, да и Дин сто процентов тоже.

Это напомнило Сэму о том, почему он стоял перед дверью Дина босиком и только в пижамных штанах.

Он толкнул дверь, внутри его встретили тусклый свет ночной лампы на тумбочке и растрепанные мальчишеские волосы на голове Дина. Хмурый взгляд на лице брата был таким же, как и всегда, и это немного успокоило нервы Сэма.

— Эй, — начал он как дурак. — Я хотел сказать, что мне жаль. Я вел себя как урод. Для тебя это должно быть сложнее, чем для меня. Это просто…

Сэм замолчал, потому что Дин уже приглашающе склонил голову. Сэм скользнул в комнату, закрывая дверь голой ступней.

— Как у тебя дела? — спросил он, ожидая в ответ гневную тираду. И не был разочарован. Дин пожал своими новыми узкими плечами:

— Прекрасно, наверное. В любом случае прямо сейчас я ничего не могу исправить.

Сэм опустился на край матраса рядом с закутанными в одеяло ногами Дина. Он все тот же, Сэм знал это, но ему было очень трудно вспомнить, когда Дин был таким вот маленьким, с непропорционально длинными и острыми конечностями. Единственное, что четко всплыло в памяти, так это его нежные руки. Голос Дина был слишком сладок, кожа слишком нежна, и каждый раз, как Сэм его касался, он боялся что-нибудь ему сломать.

Дин никогда не был хрупким и начал сопровождать отца на охоте, когда был младше, чем выглядел сейчас, но Сэма все равно было не переубедить.

Он инстинктивно поднял руку, чтобы положить ее Дину на колено, но затем передумал и опустил ее на кровать. Глаза Дина следили за движением, улавливая первоначальное намерение: появилась морщинка посередине лба, брови сошлись над переносицей, но он ничего так и не сказал.

Сэм прочистил горло.

— Я… Мы найдем способ вернуть тебя обратно. В книгах обязательно что-нибудь отыщется, — он махнул рукой в сторону библиотеки. — В противном случае зачем они нам тогда вообще нужны, так?

Сэм попытался улыбнуться, но Дин не повелся.

— Сэм, — сказал он, звуча точь-в-точь как _старый_ старший брат. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты ко мне относился по-другому просто потому, что… — Дин облизал губы, ощущая свою беспомощность. — Просто потому что. Я могу охотиться, у меня все те же воспоминания. Я — это я, ясно?

Сэм сглотнул. Он все это и так знал.

— Может, мои ноги и коротковаты, чтобы водить машину сейчас, и мне придется заново учиться… учиться некоторым вещам, — Дин посмотрел вниз, и Сэм не был уверен, что именно он хотел этим сказать. — Но я все тот же парень.

Сэм кивнул, потому что это было единственное, что он мог сделать. Глаза Дина что-то искали на его лице, какое-то подтверждение, что у него все получится и что Сэм _попытается_ , и только тогда Сэм положил свою руку Дину на бедро, демонстрируя свою веру. Ощущение было странным — ноги Дина казались худыми и мягкими под его ладонью. Только вот Дин от этого прикосновения улыбнулся.

Они справлялись по большей части. Ну, или Дин справлялся, если говорить начистоту.

Дину потребовалось кое-какое время, чтобы понять, как функционирует его новое-и-не-совсем-новое тело, и он был приятно удивлен, что мог теперь разбирать и собирать свой пистолет еще быстрее: больше не мешали плохо сгибающиеся пальцы, переломанные множество раз. Его хватка была тверже и сильнее, потому что ключица еще не была сломана.

Он все еще мог быстро бегать, но все равно не мог поспевать за длинными ногами Сэма. Это было вполне ожидаемо.

Очевидно, что Дин не был так силен, как прежде, но он был быстрее, ловчее и до сих пор знал все свои грязные трюки. Тем не менее он не мог в ближайшее время победить Сэма в спарринге. Дин выяснил это опытным путем: румянец на щеках и слишком длинные волосы лезли ему в глаза, когда он, тяжело дыша, должен был уступить под натиском длинных рук Сэма.

И первое, что Дин сделал после спарринга, так это отрезал свои волосы, оставив старую длину, пока Сэм, стоя в дверном проеме, смеялся над всей этой ситуацией.

Что-то внутри Сэма успокоилось при виде знакомой стрижки.

Сэм пристально наблюдал за своим братом во время охоты, и это бесило Дина, несмотря на то, что он понимал, почему Сэм так поступал. Но ад сначала должен был замерзнуть, прежде чем Дин признался бы в этом.

На самом деле защитный инстинкт Сэма за прошлую неделю усилился в десятки раз, и это было незнакомое для Дина чувство.

И да, поэтому Дин справлялся. А Сэм — не очень.

Спарринги со всеми этими прикосновениями выводили Сэма из себя. Дело не в том, что Дин был достойным противником, он _не был_ , все дело было во всех этих острых локтях и выступающих костях. От этого Сэм ощущал себя как не в своей колее. Сэм был намного больше, и это было непристойно. Дин выглядел как гребаный ребенок, а Сэм до сих пор хотел…

До сих пор хотел.

Сэм был почти уверен, что Дин знал, мог учуять это на нем. Он должен был быть тупым и слепым, чтобы этого не чувствовать.

Сэм твердил себе, что его привлекал мозг Дина — тот же мозг, но в другом теле, и что он сейчас был сбит с толку, но Дин все тот же.

И это еще не все. Трудно было игнорировать желания своего тела, когда он смотрел Сэму прямо в глаза — старший брат, но в новом теле — со все той же ухмылкой и все теми же глазами. Только вот походка у него была какая-то другая, более мягкая и пружинистая, да и держался он по-другому. Дин бросал время от времени эти взгляды на Сэма, означающие, что он знал то, о чем Сэм думал. И то, что ему было все равно.

Сэм не мог не задаваться вопросом, каково это бы было отправиться в постель с этим Дином, снять с него всю одежду и сжать в ладонях его идеальную маленькую задницу. Ему было интересно, действительно ли его лопатки были такими острыми, как выглядели, и почувствовал бы он, как они будут впиваться ему в грудь, если посадить Дина к себе на колени — кремово-белые бедра оседлают его собственные. И, боже, звуки, которые бы издавал Дин, — такие высокие, требовательные, девчачьи, сводящие Сэма с ума.

Ему было интересно, насколько Дин окажется легким, когда он поднимет его на руки и бросит на кровать. Дин, вероятно, был нетяжелым, так что Сэм без труда сможет его умостить на своих бедрах, пока Дин сам будет насаживаться сверху на его член. Дину даже не придется самому скакать на Сэме, Сэм бы сам все сделал за него…

— Э-эй, Земля — Сэму! — Дин щелкнул пальцами перед носом Сэма, недовольное выражение омрачило его мальчишеское лицо, по какой-то причине уже подернутое румянцем. Так что у Сэма, возможно, не особо получилось скрыть свои мысли, как он на то надеялся. Его член уж точно не пытался притворяться, что был не при делах.

Сэм прочистил горло, наклоняясь вперед на стуле, чтобы скрыть свою эрекцию, но Дина было не обмануть.

— Если ты закончил на меня пялиться, то, может, мы бы могли заняться делом и выяснить, как меня вернуть обратно, чтобы я не застрял навсегда, как в «Один дома».

Все его слова были полны язвительности. Дин на секунду замолк, и мысль ворвалась в сознание Сэма, нежелательная и навязчивая, которую невозможно было остановить. И она тут же нашла себе словесное выражение.

— Ты девственник? — спросил Сэм, и глаза Дина комично распахнулись.

— Какого хре… — Дин потер кончик своего носа. — Чем ты обкурился, Сэмми? Ты же, блядь, знаешь, что нет.

— Твое тело, твой, гхм… То есть когда ты был в этом возрасте, ты был девственником, — сейчас это прозвучало как утверждение, а не вопрос, и Сэм не был уверен, почему начал именно с этого.

— Ну, — начал Дин. — Ага. Конечно, я был, ты же знаешь, что был. Но не сейчас, так что такого…

Сэм наклонил голову, сосредоточенный взгляд сверлил нервничавшего брата.

— Но сейчас — да, — настаивал Сэм. — Твое тело девственно.

— Это… — Дин покачал головой. — Это не считается. Это… больше на психическом уровне. К тому же это все равно не важно.

— Ну да, а что насчет твоего «обнуления» после ада?

Дин выпучил глаза:

— Это… Это же была шутка. Да ладно тебе.

— Тогда почему ты так странно себя ведешь?

— Это _ты_ первый начал. Это _ты_ странно себя ведешь.

Сэм промолчал, потому что знал — брат был прав. Это просто… было прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. Дин находился меньше чем в паре футов от него, весь крутился и краснел, как… ну, как подросток. Все, что Сэм хотел сейчас делать, так это ломать и крушить.

— Забыли, — Сэм покачал головой и махнул рукой, — я сегодня не в настроении.

Дин пробормотал что-то типа «всегда не в настроении, сучка», но прозвучало это не злобно, и от этого, если честно, Сэму захотелось улыбнуться. Это нормально. Это… с этим можно жить. Но чувствовал он абсолютно другое.

К тому времени, как Сэм оторвал взгляд от экрана ноутбука, его глаза начало печь от сухости и усталости, у него свело даже шею. Он помассировал напряженные мышцы и потянулся. Лето уже началось, и несмотря на то, что бункер находился под землей, противостоять канзасской жаре Сэм не мог. Его рубашка висела на соседнем стуле, а тонкая футболка уже прилипла в нескольких местах к телу.

Сэму отчаянно был нужен душ и сон. Не то чтобы он успел хоть что-нибудь выяснить, потому что он нашел информации, как снять… то, что сделала ведьма с Дином, так много, что абсолютно ничего. Это должно было быть просто какое-то оборотное возрастное заклинание — настолько простое, насколько это вообще возможно, — но когда в их жизни хоть что-нибудь было просто?

Сэм закрыл глаза, откинул голову назад и, наклоняя ее вправо-влево, хрустнул позвонками. От негромкого кашля, раздавшегося с другого конца стола, у него чуть сердце из груди не выпрыгнуло.

— Боже, не делай так больше.

Дин пожал плечами. Он всегда был бесшумным, а теперь еще в большей степени, потому что практически нисколько не весил.

— Думал, ты уже спишь.

— Да, я… — Сэм махнул на ноутбук, а затем опустил крышку и закрыл его. — Ничего не нашел.

Дин хмыкнул, что могло бы означать и согласие, и понимание, и… что-то другое. Трудно сейчас было сказать, что именно этот звук мог означать. Может, в настоящий момент на его мальчишеском лице ничего нельзя было прочитать, или просто Сэм слишком часто витал в облаках.

Несмотря на то, что или, может быть, потому, что была уже полночь и Сэм устал как собака, он был не в силах притворяться, что стройный силуэт Дина не зачаровывал его. То, как тонкие пальцы его брата сжимали спинку стула, пока тот стоял рядом, искушение ходячее, одетый только в футболку и боксеры и державшийся скованно, словно вся боль и страдания его тридцати шести лет, прожитых в старом теле, как-то уместились в этом, подростковом. И пока Сэм наконец не моргнул, Дин продолжал выглядеть на свой возраст.

— Ты собираешься спать? — спросил хрипло от долгого молчания и от безмолвного сидения в полумраке Сэм, и слишком зеленые глаза Дина встретились с его.

— Да, — напряженно раздалось в ответ, словно Дин произнес больше одного простого слова, выскочившего из его уст. Он облизал губы, и взгляд Сэма незамедлительно притянул этот жест.

Вероятно, это было бессознательно, Дин не из тех людей, которые обдумывают такого рода поступки, но он определенно знал, как ими правильно воспользоваться в подходящей ситуации. Он обошел стол короткими шагами, босые ноги почти беззвучно ступали по деревянным половицам, и выглядел еще меньше, когда оказался перед Сэмом. Они были практически одного роста сейчас, а Сэм просто сидел на стуле.

Безумие какое-то.

Дин прочистил горло и протянул руку к Сэму, и реакция Сэма — странная. Его первым побуждением было взять Дина за руку и притянуть к себе, но как только он увидел, насколько крошечной будет выглядеть рука Дина в его собственной, Сэм вздрогнул, потрясенный болезненным спазмом в желудке, от которого у него голова пошла кругом и пришлось схватиться руками за подлокотники.

Дин уселся к нему на колени, легкий, как перышко, ну или, по крайней мере, именно так казалось Сэму. Сэм мог поклясться, что слышал, как в бешеном ритме надрывается сердце Дина, но, может, это было его собственное, рвущееся у него из груди.

Дин, устраиваясь у Сэма на коленях, стыдливо прятал свой взгляд. На его голых ногах практически не было волос, отчего у Сэма перехватило дыхание.

— Знаешь, — начал Дин, перебирая пальцами низ футболки Сэма, такой весь четырнадцатилетний и по-детски растерянный. — Когда ты меня спросил про всю эту хрень с девственностью, — он криво усмехнулся, — это заставило меня задуматься.

Сэм дернулся, когда пальцы Дина коснулись обнаженной кожи над поясом его джинсов.

— Интересно, будет ли… — Дин снова облизал губы, и в этот раз точно сделал это нарочно, — будет ли это ощущаться по-другому, ну, ты понимаешь… Просто… Мне бы хотелось узнать, на что это будет похоже. Я имею в виду сейчас.

То, что Дин хотел сказать, было трудно понять, но Сэм знал это все еще до того, как Дин открыл свой рот. От этих слов Сэм зажмурился, и костяшки на его трясущихся руках побелели от того, с какой силой он сжал подлокотники.

— Ну давай, — попросил Дин теперь более спокойно, но голос до сих пор был слишком высок. И по его тону невозможно было сказать, флиртовал он или умолял. Может, и то, и другое. Боже, стоявший колом член Сэма уже до боли впивался в ширинку. И не было ни одного шанса, что Дин этого не чувствовал.

Дин наклонился, и Сэм ощутил теплое дыхание на своей щеке. Он не открывал глаза, потому что если бы сделал это прямо сейчас…

— Ну давай, Сэмми, — прошептал еще раз Дин. — Я знаю, что ты этого хочешь. Хотел с тех пор, как увидел меня такого, прямо с самой первой секунды.

Сэм распахнул глаза, желая отрицать правду, желая сказать, что ему жаль, желая извиниться за то, что был таким мудаком, но он так ничего и не смог из себя выдавить. Ничего, кроме тихого стона, от которого Дин улыбнулся.

— Вот так, малыш, — подбадривал Дин. — Хочу тебя так же сильно, как ты меня. Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — горячее дыхание коснулось рта Сэма.

Больше терпеть у Сэма не было сил — он достиг своего предела. Дин понял это в тот момент, что и Сэм, и его рот изогнулся в ухмылке, которая выглядела слишком грубой на молодом лице. Сэм обнял Дина за талию, и его губы оказались на губах брата в мгновение ока.

Дин издал немного удивленный, но счастливый всхлип и запустил свои пальцы Сэму в волосы. Он — такой легкий на коленях у Сэма, кожа его — нежная и теплая. Сэм засунул большой палец под резинку трусов на его пояснице, царапая ногтями по коже над задницей Дина. От его прикосновения появились мурашки, Дин задрожал и тихо проскулил Сэму в рот.

На вкус он был все тот же — слюна, пиво и жвачка, и это чертовское облегчение для Сэма. Он и пах практически так же, только в этом аромате было чуть меньше кожи и чуть больше детской присыпки, но Сэм подумал, что к такому он бы смог привыкнуть.

И к этому он определенно мог бы привыкнуть — держать Дина у себя на коленях, подсунув руки под изгиб его задницы.

Дин рассмеялся ему в плечо.

— Тебе нравится новая раскладка, да? Мне кажется, что ты прям наслаждаешься тем, что сейчас ты такой большой и крутой парень, — сказал он, касаясь носом щеки Сэма, пока его несли по коридору.

— Я всегда был больше, — фыркнул Сэм.

Дин поднял на него внимательный взгляд, и что-то в этом взгляде сказало Сэму, что он попал в точку. Сэм ожидал вовсе не этого. Во взгляде не было неуместного разочарования по поводу решения природы сделать его старше, а разочарование в том, что Дин сейчас был намного ниже, чем раньше.

А еще было желание, чистое и самое простое или, может, вовсе не чистое, но все же довольно простое. Сэм перешагнул порог своей комнаты, бросил Дина на кровать и только потом склонился над ним.

Он ожидал от Дина, что тот закатит глаза и спросит: «Ты действительно этого хочешь?», но Дин просто смотрел на него, с блестящими от слюны губами и длинными ресницами, с раскрасневшимися щеками. И только в этот момент Сэму пришло в голову, что Дин, возможно, стеснялся всего этого.

Это не совсем то определение, которое Сэм когда-либо мог использовать в отношении своего брата. Он оставил вопрос без ответа и коснулся своим ртом изящного изгиба губ Дина, покрыл поцелуями его торчащую ключицу и, не переставая ласкать Дина руками, позволил ему расслабиться и собраться.

— Да, — хрипло прозвучало в ответ после минутного колебания. — Да, уверен.

Сэм прижимался к груди Дина, поднимая вверх его футболку, дразня языком острый розовый сосок. Дин ругнулся и потянул Сэма на себя за волосы. Его ноги были широко раздвинуты по обе стороны от Сэма, освобождая для него место, которого там быть не должно.

Дин вибрировал под ним, плоский живот подрагивал, когда Сэм спустился ниже и пощекотал сладкую впадинку пупка.

Дин резко коснулся рукой плеча Сэма.

— Подожди.

Сэм застыл.

Дыхание Дина учащенное, зрачки расширены. До Сэма, как ударом под дых, дошло, что Дин был всего в нескольких секундах от разрядки, несмотря на то, что он едва к нему прикоснулся. Дина предавало его же четырнадцатилетнее тело, и это было самым сексуальным действием из того, частью которого Сэм когда-либо был в своей жизни.

Он опустился вниз, коснулся кончиком носа живота Дина и наполнил рот слюной. Затем спустился еще ниже и провел мокрым языком по мягкому хлопку, облепившему набухший член.

— Сэм, пожалуйста, — всхлип, когда Сэм впился пальцами ему в бедра, перешел в стон. Удерживать Дина было нетрудно, и вскоре он начал дрожать под Сэмом, прижимая колени к его бокам, будто пытаясь свести их вместе, пытаясь прикрыть себя, будучи выставленным как на показ, будучи таким уязвимым. И… Дин кончил себе в трусы.

— Ну ты и козел, — выдохнул он, румянец на щеках и шее стал ярче от внезапно нахлынувшего смущения.

— Что? — переспросил Сэм. — Ты думал, что кончишь у меня только один раз за ночь?

Дин посмотрел на него, все еще не пришедший в себя после оргазма и немного обескураженный. К его чести, он быстро смог собраться. Он приподнял свои бедра, заставляя тем самым Сэма снять с себя грязное белье.

— Ну, и чего ты медлишь?

Сэм фыркнул, но это было хорошо и так знакомо. Как только Дин остался полностью обнаженным, Сэм избавился от своей собственной футболки и джинсов и поменял позицию так, чтобы Дин разместился на нем сверху.

Дину потребовалась секунда, чтобы сориентироваться, затем он с улыбкой облокотился на грудь Сэма:

— Хочешь, чтобы я сделал всю работу за тебя, да?

Они оба знали, что это было не так. Что Сэм собирался делать вместо Дина абсолютно все. И как бы Дин ни спорил, он был все еще слишком… хрупким.

Сэм не ответил, просто утянул Дина в поцелуй, они оба застонали. Хм-м-м, эти пухлые губы у Дина были всегда. Может, он был как раз в том возрасте, когда Сэм сам впервые влюбился в своего брата.

Дин лукаво ему улыбнулся:

— Отлично. Тогда смотри на меня, — он наклонился через плечо Сэма и достал из тумбочки тюбик со смазкой.

Сэм сделал громкий вдох через полуоткрытый рот, когда Дин выдавливал жидкость на свою правую руку, проливая немного Сэму на живот, и блестящая капля, словно притянутая магнитом, скатилась ему в пупок. Затем Дин оперся одной рукой Сэму на грудь и вторую завел себе за спину и коснулся разведенных ягодиц.

Мозолистые пальцы Сэма на пару секунд сжались вокруг бедер Дина, на гладкой детской коже, — лишь малейший намек на давление. Дин расслабился в его руках, опустился на свои собственные пальцы и, наклонив голову вперед, застонал.

Сэм хотел видеть это. Боже, он жаждал этого всем своим естеством, борясь с желанием бросить Дина на спину, но он уже пообещал сам себе, что предоставит Дину возможность контролировать ситуацию. Он провел пальцами по бокам Дина, едва касаясь и оставляя за собой одни мурашки. Дин выдохнул «Сэмми», трепетно и неуверенно.

Его рот приоткрылся, когда он провернул запястье, чтобы ввести в себя пальцы, раскрыть себя для огромного члена Сэма. Негромкие всхлипы, словно подчиненные своему собственному ритму, вырывались из него время от времени. Сэм не был уверен, сколько сможет еще вытерпеть.

— Сэмми, пожалуйста, мне нужно, — молил Дин, его лоб испещрили мелкие морщинки отчаяния — он пытался завести руку еще дальше себе за спину, и Сэм знал, что Дин не сможет достать до той точки внутри себя, которую так отчаянно ищет.

Он провел рукой вниз по позвоночнику Дина, обнимая его за талию и притягивая к своей груди.

— Позволь мне. Я позабочусь о тебе.

Дин снова вздохнул и шлепнулся на него, все еще не такой ощутимый по весу. Сэм покрыл смазкой свои пальцы и постучал костяшками по согнутому запястью Дина:

— Давай я, — еще раз повторил он негромко Дину в ухо.

Щека Дина касалась ключицы Сэма, и Сэм чувствовал его учащенное горячее дыхание у основания своей шеи. Повернув голову немного в сторону, он смог поцеловать Дина в висок.

Маленькие руки Дина обхватили Сэма по бокам, и он громко всхлипнул, когда Сэм ввел в него указательный и средний пальцы, с первого раза находя простату. Даже это тело Дина было ему до боли знакомо.

— Блядский боже, — выдохнул Дин, вздрагивая. — Мечтал об этом всю неделю.

Сэм закрыл глаза, услышав такое признание. Как бы ему хотелось видеть лицо Дина или наблюдать за тем, как его пальцы исчезали в теле брата, как маленькая девственная дырка между бледных круглых ягодиц розовела, растянутая на его костяшках. Вероятно, этого он больше никогда не сможет увидеть и насладиться этой картиной.

Дрожащие руки Дина обвились вокруг шеи Сэма, и он прижался своим ртом к его плечу.

— Пожалуйста, я не могу… о черт!

Бедра проехались по паху Сэма, отчего Сэму пришлось прикусить губу, пока он держал Дина и проталкивал пальцы глубже, дразня дырку уже третьим.

Дин приглушенно вскрикнул при очередном прикосновении к простате, и Сэм почувствовал, как между их животами стало мокро. Дернув рукой под Дином, он пробормотал: «Бог ты мой».

Дин зашевелился в его руках, будто пытался выбраться, его щеки горели на коже Сэма, и Сэм инстинктивно начал его успокаивать:

— Тебе нечего стыдиться, малыш. Черт возьми, это так сексуально.

Со стороны Дина послышалось то ли фырканье, то ли всхлип, но он снова придвинулся ближе так, чтобы его мягкие губы касались щеки Сэма. Сэм, наконец, протолкнул третий палец, ослабляя хватку на бедре Дина, чтобы у того была возможность выгнуться, если он того захочет. Но все, что сделал Дин, так это задержал свое дыхание, а затем выпустил воздух из своей груди долгим дрожащим выдохом. Его напряженные мускулы расслабились, и он раздвинул ноги еще шире.

Сэм практически не работал своими пальцами — только нежно массировал большим пальцем растянутые мышцы, пока Дин привыкал к новому ощущению заполненности. Сэм убрал руку с талии брата и нежно коснулся ею подбородка, поворачивая голову Дина для поцелуя. Дин тяжело дышал через нос, очевидно было, что ему не особо приятно, но он практически никогда не издавал ни звука, кроме случайных громких выдохов, и то только тогда, когда Сэм начинал в нем двигаться.

Как только дыхание Дина успокоилось, его язык перестал нахальничать во рту Сэма, Сэм снова прижал свои бедра к бедрам Дина и осторожно ввел пальцы еще глубже, трахая его размеренными движениями, касаясь простаты так часто, как только было возможно, так долго, пока Дин не начал задыхаться и с нетерпением насаживаться на пальцы Сэма.

— Готов уже, — взмолился он. — Боже, я уже готов.

Сэм угукнул и снова его поцеловал, тем самым успокаивая Дина. Он положил ладонь на узкую спину брата, не давая тому полностью опуститься на свои пальцы.

— Давай, Сэм. Ты меня просто убиваешь. _Пожалуйста_ , — так мило Дин его еще никогда не умолял.

Прикусив в последний раз Дина за нижнюю губу, Сэм отпустил его, и Дин сел, крутанув бедрами, со стоном в последний раз погружая глубоко в себя пальцы Сэма, а затем приподнялся и снова потянулся за смазкой. Он щедро ливанул ее на член Сэма, и Сэм зашипел и шлепнул Дина по бедру от ощущения ледяной жидкости на своей разгоряченной коже.

Дин послал ему свою самодовольную улыбку, которая не имела никаких отличий ни в четырнадцать, ни в тридцать шесть. Сначала он просто дразнил Сэма, скользя ложбинкой между ягодиц вверх и вниз по всей длине члена Сэма, и Сэм находился уже в одном мгновении от того, чтобы самому не насадить Дина на свой член. Его пальцы впились в покрывало, отказываясь подчиняться.

Возможно, у Дина было сегодня не самое игривое настроение, возможно, он был слишком голоден до секса, потому что, прежде чем Сэм успел хоть что-то сделать, Дин уже приподнялся на коленях и начал медленно опускаться до тех пор, пока головка члена Сэма не коснулась его дырки и не погрузилась в нее. И только тогда они оба выдохнули. Дин положил ладони Сэму на грудь, держа равновесие, и Сэм видел, сколько было напряжения в его подрагивающих бедрах.

Он подсунул руки под задницу Дина, просто поддерживая его. Дин облизал губы, темные глаза сосредоточены были на Сэме. На его лбу выступили капельки пота. Опускаясь ниже, Дин зажмурил глаза.

Сэм не отрывал своих бедер от кровати, ожидая, пока Дин сам не опустится на всю его длину — это, скорее всего, было самым сложным, что приходилось Сэму когда-либо делать. Конечно, он пытался немного помочь Дину, но всего лишь чуточку — затылок его был прижат к подушке, а все тело напряжено от неподвижности и концентрации.

Дин беззвучно рассмеялся через сжатые зубы:

— Знаешь же, что можешь ко мне прикасаться. Не сломаюсь, — но в том-то и была загвоздка. Он _мог сломаться_.

Сэм сфокусировал свой взгляд и покачал головой.

— Просто… Скажи мне, когда привыкнешь.

Дин кончиками пальцев провел по татуировке на груди Сэма.

— Все в порядке, — ответил он, и прозвучало это как правда, несмотря на едва уловимую боль в голосе. — Клянусь. Все в порядке. Просто… дай мне минуту.

В его распоряжении были все минуты в мире, вот насколько Сэм был обеспокоен, пока имело место едва ощутимое колебательное движение. И вот сейчас Дин касался своими ягодицами паха Сэма, сидя у него на бедрах. Сэм гладил руками Дина по пояснице, бокам и дрожащему животу, успокаивая боль. Дин не глядя дотянулся до руки Сэма и переплел их пальцы, а затем приподнялся со стоном облегчения.

Он немного подтянул колено к себе и отвел его в сторону, выгнув спину, обеспечивая тем самым более глубокое проникновение Сэма в себя. Тугое сжатие мышц вокруг члена означало, что Сэм должен был собрать свою силу воли в кулак, чтобы не кончить так быстро, особенно когда Дин скулил и извивался, потому что Сэм проезжался по простате с каждым своим толчком.

Дин двигался медленно, очень медленно, и в следующий раз, когда он опустился вниз, Сэм не смог себя превозмочь и подкинул бедра, проникая вглубь пылающего тела.

Дин икнул и вонзил ногти в ладони Сэма.

— Боже, оху… охуенно _огромный_ , братишка.

Может быть, это «братишка» виноват или признание Дина в том, что ему больно, но в любом случае что-то надорвалось в Сэме, он вырвался из рук Дина и встал с кровати все также с Дином на руках с раздвинутыми ногами по обе стороны бедер Сэма. Он круговыми движениями поглаживал Дина по спине, прижимая его к груди, и Дин издал удивленный звук, но все же обнял Сэма своими тощими руками за плечи.

— Давай, — тихо подстегивал он Сэма. Ему пришлось вытянуться, чтобы прошептать Сэму в ухо: — Все будет хорошо, обещаю. Дай мне, малыш, дай мне это, ну же.

Сэм — всего лишь человек, если можно было так сказать, и это было все, с чем он был в силах справиться. Его руки схватили Дина за бедра еще до того, как его мозг послал им сигнал, и он взял на себя практически весь вес Дина, когда тот поднялся на нем, повиснув на плечах Сэма и доверяя ему держать себя на весу.

Сэм наклонился, кусая своего брата за нижнюю губу, и Дин был там, встречая его на полпути, отвечая на поцелуй своими собственными зубами и ногтями, впивавшимися в лопатки Сэма, — они нашли свой ритм. Который был все еще неспешен, длинные толчки вверх и вниз на члене Сэма, когда член самого Дина меньшего размера был зажат между их телами. Он кончил третий раз за ночь, когда Сэм приподнял его за подбородок и укусил за шею.

Дин скулил, хныкал, негромкие «о черт» и «о блядь» вылетали из его сладкого рта, когда он насаживался на Сэма все быстрее и быстрее. Дин кончил в четвертый раз подряд, и только тогда наступила очередь Сэма испытать свой первый оргазм.

На то, чтобы отдышаться, у них ушло больше времени, чем обычно. Сэм все еще прижимал Дина к себе, не желая отпускать его и не желая, чтобы прохладный воздух остудил их кожу. Дин хмыкнул удовлетворенно в изгиб шеи Сэма, щекоча своими волосами его подбородок. Сэм просто поглаживал Дина по спине своими горячими большими ладонями.

— Черт, — наконец выдохнул Дин, и Сэм негромко рассмеялся. Голос Дина был приглушен его кожей, слова преисполнены были изнеможения. — Не так уж и плохо для моего первого раза, да?

Рука Сэма замерла на месте, когда до него дошел смысл этих слов. Он почувствовал, как покраснел, поняв, что так Дин ответил на комментарий о «девственности», брошенный им раньше.

Сэм зашелся в кашле, чтобы скрыть свою реакцию, но Дин на это всего лишь рассмеялся.

Они заснули уставшими и липкими, не удосужившись принять душ или хотя бы переодеться. Когда Сэм проснулся, рядом с ним было пусто.

Позади себя он расслышал шаги, более тяжелые, чем те, которые он привык слышать от Дина за последнюю неделю, и затем кровать просела под чьим-то весом. Он медленно потянулся рукой под подушку за ножом, который был втиснут между матрасом и изголовьем кровати.

— Расслабься, — сказал Дин позади него. — Это просто я.

Напряжение покинуло тело Сэма, и он был готов снова устроиться на подушке, когда в его затуманенной ото сна голове повторно прозвучал низкий голос.

Голос Дина.

Сэм так быстро принял сидячее положение, что голова пошла кругом, но ему было все равно, потому что даже сквозь танцующие перед глазами черные точки он смог рассмотреть своего брата, своего красивого _старшего_ брата, который сейчас выглядел на свои тридцать шесть лет, и Сэм подумал, что тот никогда не выглядел лучше.

— Что?.. — начал Сэм. — Как? То есть…

Он покачал головой, потому что это не было важно, по крайней мере не сейчас. Ему было плевать. Все, что его, блядь, сейчас заботило…

Сэм бросился к Дину и обнял его, опрокидывая рядом с собой и закидывая ногу ему на бедро. Жадно целуя Дина, Сэм почувствовал облегчение и головокружительную радость.

— Боже, как же чертовски сильно я по тебе соскучился, — выдохнул он между поцелуями, и Дин угукнул в знак согласия. Его руки — уже на плечах Сэма, обнимали их. Внутренняя часть предплечья Дина не была больше гладкой — ярко-красная метка Каина, их собственный Дамоклов меч, пронизывала бледную кожу Дина. Сэм провел по ней большим пальцем, но метка его больше не пугала, только не сейчас. Прямо сейчас ему не было до нее никакого дела.

Сэм перекатился вместе с Дином, и тот оказался сверху, разместившись между его ног, и Сэм мгновенно поднял ноги выше по обе стороны от Дина.

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — сказал он, находясь в дюйме ото рта Дина, и Дин застыл. Об этом Сэм нечасто его просил.

— Мне нужно, Дин, пожалуйста, — добавил он, потому что ему на секунду показалось, что Дин откажет в просьбе, но Дин уже прижал свои пальцы к его рту, заставляя замолчать. На смену пальцам пришел рот.

— Да, малыш. Все, что захочешь, — голос Дина, хриплый, идеально совмещавший в себе виски и гравий, отозвался вибрацией по всему телу Сэма. Дин потянулся за смазкой, но Сэм оказался проворнее. Он выдавил жидкость себе на ладонь, просунул ее между их телами в поисках члена Дина. Когда Сэм начал размазывать по члену смазку, Дин, зажмурив глаза, рассмеялся и легонько пощекотал пальцами Сэма по бокам.

Сэм прижимал его все ближе к себе, поднимая бедра вверх, и тут руки Дина напряглись:

— Боже, Сэмми, подожди, — но Сэм уже качал головой, принимая Дина безо всякой подготовки, — снизу он уже давно не был, и ему было чертовски больно, но зато божественно приятно. Он закатил глаза, наслаждаясь пылающим огнем от растяжения. Изо рта Дина вырвался стон, за которым последовало: «Черт возьми. _О бо-о-же_.»

— Не смей останавливаться, — сказал Сэм, сжимая ноги у Дина на талии, впиваясь пятками ему в поясницу. Они оба замерли, когда Дин полностью погрузился в Сэма, и Сэм беззвучно рассмеялся, потому что тот коснулся своими губами его губ, своим лбом — его лба.

— Не шевелись, блядь, — приказал Дин, оставляя синяки от своих пальцев на бедрах Сэма, и Сэм заскулил, пытаясь приподнять бедра.

— Я серьезно, Сэм, — взмолился Дин, нависнув над Сэмом. — Или, блядь, я сейчас кончу.

Сэм еще раз рассмеялся. Он обвил пальцы вокруг бицепса Дина, просто за него держась, давая себе еще немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть.

Когда Дин несильно повел бедрами, Сэм застонал:

— Боже, пожалуйста, я… Я готов, мне нужно… _о черт._

Пальцы Сэма скользнули по мокрой от пота коже, когда Дин отстранился, автоматически потянувшись за ним. Дин схватил Сэма за руки и закинул их ему над головой, прижимая с силой к матрасу, вбиваясь в него.

— Иисусе, — выдохнул Сэм и позволил Дину себя поцеловать, приподнимая голову и открывая рот, чтобы впустить в него язык брата. Дин всегда целовался так, будто каждый поцелуй — вызов.

— Такой тугой, Сэмми! Как же ж хорошо, _о боже._

Сэм кивнул, выгнул спину, подкидывая свои бедра навстречу каждому движению. Он закрыл глаза и просто знал, что ни один из них долго не сможет выдержать.

— Дин, я…

— Да, — прервал его Дин, прикусывая свою нижнюю губу. — Я знаю. Давай, Сэмми, кончи для меня, малыш.

О силы небесные, как же тогда Сэм кончил. Без единого прикосновения к своему члену. Все напряжение перетекло в голову, и тело Дина, лежавшего на нем сверху, так идеально его покрывало: твердые мышцы соприкасались с его собственными, член Дина — так глубоко в нем, что Сэм был уверен, что будет его чувствовать еще несколько дней. Он дернулся, простонал и излился как раз за секунду до того, как почувствовал тепло оргазма Дина внутри себя, и закричал в голос от того, насколько это было восхитительно непристойно.

Сэм глубоко дышал, зная, что позднее у него будет все болеть, но ему было уже давно наплевать на такие несущественные мелочи. Он потянул Дина на себя.

Дин тихо охнул и только после рассмеялся. Его вес снова пришел в норму — он разлегся на Сэме, вминая того в матрас. Сэм обнял Дина, крепче прижимая к себе, его ноги все еще были скрещены на заднице брата.

Дин водил губами по линии челюсти Сэма, неспешно и нежно.

— Думаю, ты действительно по мне соскучился, — хрипло начал он, и в его голосе было обожание. Влажные от пота волосы щекотали кожу Сэма. — Но я же всегда был рядом, Сэмми.

— Я знаю, — поспешил вставить Сэм. — Я знаю. Просто ты был… другой.

Дин облизал свои губы, глядя на него из-под ресниц с хитрой улыбкой:

— Прошлой ночью мне показалось, что тебе и другой я понравился.

Это была чистая правда, и отпираться не имело смысла, поэтому Сэм от стыда простонал и прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Я знаю. Боже, мне так жаль, но… это не то, что ты подумал.

— Эй, — Дин щелкал пальцами перед лицом Сэма, пока тот не убрал руку и не посмотрел на него. — Никакого осуждения с моей стороны.

Прозвучало это достаточно правдоподобно, но все равно не помогло ослабить болезненный спазм в желудке Сэма. Он хотел объясниться, вот только найти бы слова, которые могли описать все, что он чувствовал.

— Глядя на тебя, — начал Сэм, — я кое-что вспомнил. И, наверное, мне понравилось хоть раз в жизни почувствовать себя защитником. Мне понравилось быть нужным. Глупо, конечно.

Брови Дина сошлись над переносицей.

— Ты думаешь, что мне не нужен?

— Так тебе и поверил, что нужен.

Дин покачал головой и рассмеялся, словно Сэм очень удачно пошутил, словно вся ситуация была нелепой. Если честно, похоже, что именно так и было.

— Нет, Сэмми, боже… — Дин цыкнул, глядя прямо Сэму в глаза. — Ты мне всегда нужен, малыш, и не только потому, что мы работаем вместе, и не потому, что ты прикрываешь мою спину на охоте. Неважно, где мы находимся и кем мы являемся… это никогда не изменится.

От неожиданного признания Сэм потерял на мгновение дар речи. Уголок рта Дина изогнулся в насмешливой улыбке.

— Прости, что ты этого не знал.

Сэм знал это, где-то в глубине своей души, он всегда это знал. Иногда вещи становились такими запутанными, что о них трудно бывало вспомнить. Он не знал, что сказать, поэтому положил голову обратно на подушку и убрал мешающие Дину волосы с виска.

— Что ты вспомнил?

— А?

Дин снисходительно улыбнулся:

— Ты сказал, что, глядя на меня, что-то вспомнил.

— О, — очень красноречиво произнес Сэм, его лицо быстро покрыл румянец, и он без капли смущения и сомнения продолжил: — Это… заставило меня задуматься о том, как все это началось, — он провел большим пальцем вниз по позвоночнику Дина. — Как у нас все началось. Я был… таким молодым, но думаю, что уже тогда знал. Знал, что мы с тобой навсегда.

Сэм проглотил комок в горле, позволяя Дину обработать полученную информацию, и находился в ожидании остроумного комментария или шутки, нацеленной на снятие напряжения, взращенного их взаимными признаниями.

Дин не пошутил. Он вообще ничего не сказал, а просто провел указательным пальцем по скуле Сэма, а затем положил свои пальцы на ухо Сэма, касаясь его, словно в трансе.

Наконец, он издал какой-то звук, скорее всего, означавший согласие, а затем снова наклонился и поцеловал Сэма. В поцелуях — его ответ. Все, что он не мог сказать, было там — в медленных неспешных движениях ртом, наслаждении от каждого касания. Отдаваться без остатка и ничего не ждать взамен.

Сэм опустил ноги и перевернулся на бок, потянув Дина за собой и положив одну руку ему на талию, а ногу просунув между его ног.

— И что теперь? — тихо поинтересовался Дин, едва уловимый намек на улыбку растянул уголки его рта. — Мы попытаемся выяснить, каким образом проклятие перестало действовать, или оставим все как есть?

— Может, оно было просто временным? Прошла ровно неделя со дня, в который проклятье подействовало, до дня, когда потеряло свою силу, — Сэм положил свою голову на изгиб руки Дина. — Мы же победили.

— Победили, да? — повторил Дин, и Сэм посмотрел вниз, его пальцы нащупали очертания метки Каина на предплечье Дина. Дин едва заметно дернулся, словно прикосновение причинило ему боль, но быстро успокоился и прижал Сэма к себе поближе.

— Мы сами со всем справимся, — улыбнулся Сэм Дину искренне и тепло. Потому что сейчас он ощущал одно лишь облегчение.

Дин что-то пробурчал себе под нос и закрыл глаза.


End file.
